1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming system, a control method for an image forming device, a control method for an image forming system, a program and a memory medium for executing an individual authentication, controlling display information to be displayed on a display unit based on the authenticated individual information and setting a device utilizing an operation history.
2. Related Background Art
In the following there will be given an explanation on display means and a utilizing method of an operation history in a prior image forming device.
At first, an operation sequence of a copying operation in a prior image forming device will be explained with reference to a flow chart shown in FIG. 29.
FIG. 29 is a flow chart showing an example of an operation sequence in a copying operation on a prior image forming device, wherein S3301–S3310 indicate process steps.
At first, an operator selects a function (S3301). It is assumed that a copy function selecting switch is depressed to select a copy function. Thus an LCD panel of an operation unit displays a user interface corresponding to the copy function.
Then the operator executes, on the user interface, a copy magnification setting by a same size switch or a magnification switch (S3302), a size selection of a copy paper by a paper size switch (S3303), and a setting of a number of copies by numeral keys (S3304). Contents of such setting in the steps S3302–S3304 are displayed on a status display of the operation unit, so that the operator can confirm the current setting.
Subsequently, if necessary, the operator depresses a sorter switch to set a sorting method (S3305), then a two-side switch to select a two sided mode (S3306), a density setting switch to set a copy density (S3307) and an application mode switch to set an application mode (S3308).
In these steps S3305–S3308, in response to the depression of each switch, a new user interface image is displayed on the LCD panel for enabling detailed setting, but portions not relating to the features of the present invention will not be explained (except for the setting of the application mode in the step S3308, which will be explained later).
As a copying operation becomes ready by the aforementioned setting operations, the operator depresses a copy start switch thereby giving a copy start instruction to the image forming device (S3309). Upon detecting such instruction, the image forming device executes a copy process (S3310), whereby a copying operation is completed.
Then, a prior method of utilizing an operation history, provided as a function of the application mode, will be explained in the following.
When an operation history switch is depressed in the application mode, the LCD panel provides a popup display of a prior operation history detailed setting screen as shown in FIG. 30.
FIG. 30 is a schematic view showing an example of an operation history detailed setting screen in a prior image forming device.
In FIG. 30, there are shown a history information display screen 3202 for displaying information set in a copy operation in the past, a one-previous switch 3203 for displaying a first previous operation history, a two-previous switch 3204 for displaying a second previous operation history, and a three-previous switch 3205 for displaying a third previous operation history.
A cancel switch 3206 is used for closing the operation history detailed setting screen 3201 without reflecting the set information, displayed in the history information display screen 3202, on the image forming device. An OK switch 3207 is used for closing the operation history detailed setting screen 3201 after reflecting the set information, displayed in the history information display screen 3202, on the image forming device.
The operator, in case for example of wishing to refer to setting information in a second previous operation history, depresses the two-previous switch 3204, whereby the history information display screen 3202 displays information set in a second previous copy operation as the operation history.
In case the operator depresses the OK switch 3207 in this state to utilize the setting information, such setting is automatically set on the image forming device and the operation history detailed setting screen 3201 is automatically closed.
The aforementioned setting function for the copy operation based on the operation history utilizing the history information display screen 3202 allows to significantly simplify (step saving) the setting process for the copy operation explained in the flow chart shown in FIG. 29.
An image forming device utilizing the operation history is described in a patent reference 1:
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-231309.
However, in such prior image forming device in which all the operations thereof are memorized and re-used as operation history of a same level, it is anticipated, in case the image forming device is commonly utilized by plural persons, that also the operation history of other persons having a low possibility of re-use are displayed and the operation history of the operator himself becomes difficult to find.
Also in case the memory of the operation history reaches an upper limit of the memory, namely when three operation histories are memorized in the example shown in FIG. 30, an older operation history is deleted at a subsequent operation thereafter. It is therefore anticipated that the operation history of the operation of the operator in the past may be lost not only by an operation of the operator himself but also by an operation of other persons, and it may be difficult to maintain a convenience of use.
Also since such operation history is retained for each individual image forming device, the re-use of the operation history has only been possible in an image forming device that has been used before. Therefore, in case of using an image forming device that has not been used before, the setting of functions has to be made from the beginning even in an image forming device of a same type as the image forming device that has been used before, and the convenience of use cannot be called of a satisfactory level.
Furthermore, as the operation history in the aforementioned prior image forming device is automatically set on the image forming device by the operations of the one-previous switch 3203, the two-previous switch 3204 or the three-previous switch 3205 for displaying the operation history and the OK switch 3207, the operator may not easily notice a situation where such automatic setting is unusable at the time of setting.
Therefore the operator may notice an improper setting for the first time by an error message displayed on the image forming device, at the start of the actual copy operation after the copy setting with the operation history, and may therefore have to repeat the setting again, and such configuration may constitute a productivity deteriorating factor.